narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Uchiha Amana
this character is made by Raikaguken Uchiha Amana 'is one of the only Two Uchiha that were not killed by Itachi during the massacre as she does not live in the Uchiha compound. She is one of the few and now only Uchiha without a ''stick up her ass as people call it. Background Uchiha Amana grew up as a outcast in the Uchiha clan. Whenever Amana is not training or on missions she can be seen spending time with her friends Anko, Kurenai, Hana and Yugao, she had awakened her Mangekyo Sharingan at the age of 12 which she had kept a secret anybody but Hiruzen and her closest of friends. She is one of the few that treats Uzumaki Naruto as a normal human child and does not care that he is the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails. Because Amana is one of the rare Uchiha with no stick up her ass ''she is well liked among the shinobi and was even a close friend of Sarutobi Hiruzen during his retirement and even became his most trusted Military adviser when he had to retake his position, she was one of the best of her academy class and is currently one of the strongest Kunoichi of Konoha as she was apprenticed to Hiruzen something that once made public shocked most of konoha. Because Sasuke is both too young and unfit to be clan head Amana was named the Clan Matriarch and permanent clan head despite Sasuke and the civilian council's protest. Clan Massacre When Amana went to check on Mikoto Late at night she found the Clan slaughtered with sasuke lying on the ground, she made a dozen shadow clones to seal as many eyes as possible in order to prevent them falling in the wrong hands. She was concerned when she found out that there were almost a dozen awakened eyes missing but relieved that she managed to secure the rest, One day after this massacre she went to get her friends and brought them to her home in the forest of death and had clones transplant Mikoto's Mangekyo Sharingan eyes with her own giving her the ''Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. After the successful transplantation and following recovery she had sealed away all of the eyes she collected in a single scroll and burned it destroying all eyes even her own original eyes. Personality [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Uchiha_Clan '''Uchiha]' Amana '''is a calm, friendly, caring, level-headed and laid back person but has a strong Dislike to her last fellow Uchiha and Council elders because of their arrogance and 10 foot pole up their asses, Because of her status as Hokage Military Adviser, Clan Head and '''Jōnin '''she was able to prevent being put in the CRA (Clan Restoration Act) which would have turned into a baby factory. She is protective of her Genin Team and made sure they underwent her Spartan training existing of Chakra weights that grow heavier the more chakra she put in and lets them adjust to their new speed and strength every saturday and sunday before making them even heavier or upping them in case of their Gravity seals, she and her Genin do 1000 Push ups 1000 Sit ups 1000 Squats and 100km running every single day, furthermore she trains her Genin in the deepest and most dangerous parts of the Forest of Death for better survival skills and sense sharpening. Appearance Amana is a fair-skinned woman with black eyes and spiky, black hair that had a slight blue tint to it. In her childhood, her hair was shoulder-length that parted to frame the sides of her face. At the age of 16 She let her hair grow to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of her face, covering most of her right eye. She has several scars throughout her body She wears a very loose red shirt showing cleavage, a red trench coat and gloves, red Hakama Pants and Red Steel tipped combat boots. Sarutobi Hiruzen once told her that she looked like a perfect female version of her grandfather Madara. Chakra and Physical Prowess Amana was born with very powerful chakra and her large chakra reserves allow her to fight nonstop for twenty-four hours before collapsing, She is skilled in chakra control as she can perform complicated techniques with no more than three single handed hand seals. While She primarily uses Genjutsu, Amana was incredibly skilled in taijutsu. During the Konoha Invasion she defeated hundreds of opponents with taijutsu, disarming and dodging attacks from many directions. She could strike with precision before her opponent could react, and overpower individuals twice her size. 'Stats ''' Trivia * Her Hobbies are Stargazing, Reading, training, playing Shogi, Relaxing with her friends and training her Genin. * her favourite food is Okonomiyaki, Tsukune and Mitarashi Dango while her least favourite food are protein bars. * Amana's favorite colors are Red and white. * She completed 875 official missions in total: 88 D-rank, 178 C-rank, 389 B-rank, 145 A-rank, 75 S-rank. * Amana is in the SS rank Catagory in the Bingo book. * Amana's Susanoo is white. * After Hiruzen's Death she was a Hokage Candidate should Tsunade Decline. Category:DRAFT